1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sleeves for covering bundles of wires and more particularly to low profile textile sleeves.
2. Related Art
Electrical wires are often bundled together in a round bundle and protected by a tubular sleeve. Sometimes the round bundle causes difficulties in that the package size is too bulky. For example, when wires are to be routed under carpeting in a vehicle or flush along a surface, the round profile presents a problem and often requires alternative routing options to be considered.
Some sleeve products offer a flatter profile which enables the wires to be bundled flat, but often these types of sleeves are generally rigid (e.g., molded plastics material) and are not easily routed when bends and turns in the path are necessary. When using these products, alternative routing options may need to be considered.
A sleeve according to the present invention overcomes or greatly minimizes the foregoing limitations of the prior art described above.